deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clown
Kenneth Chase/'Jeffrey Hawk', also known as The Clown, is one of 11 Killers killer currently featured in Dead by Daylight. He was introduced as the Killer of CHAPTER VIII: The Curtain Call Chapter, a Chapter DLC released on May 29th 2018 on the Public Test Build. Overview The Clown is a strategic Killer, able to control and corral Survivors by throwing bottles of The Afterpiece Tonic to create clouds of noxious gas that cover large areas for a short amount of time. Survivors intoxicated by the gas are inflicted with impaired vision and movement speed, and give away their location by coughing loudly. His personal Perks, Bamboozle , Coulrophobia & Pop Goes The Weasel , provide vaulting advantages and negatively impact Survivor Healing speed and Repairs. Difficulty rating: Intermediate (This is based on the amount of time and effort that is required to properly learn to play him and use his Power effectively) Biography Kenneth Chase was born in 1932 by a difficult labor, which his mother wouldn't survive. This event drove a rift between him and his father that never closed. As the boy grew, so did his father's resentment, and his drinking habit. By the time Kenneth was at school, they lived mostly separate lives. Academically, he was unremarkable, coasting by on his significant athletic prowess. He grew tall and strong, excelling at track events, but shunned any attempts to coax him into team sports. On his walk home from school, he would often find feathers on the ground and he soon began a collection, keeping them in a cigar box under his bed. With his father either at work or in an alcohol-induced stupor, Kenneth had hours to spend alone, transfixed by the regularity of the feathers' barbs and feeling softness as he them over his lips. Watching the birds that came to the feeder in his garden, he imagined how soft they must be and resolved to catch one. He ingratiated himself with the local dentist, soon procuring some anesthetic. Using this, he rigged up a trap on the feeder, that he hoped would knock out a bird long enough that he could touch it. After a few failed attempts, he managed to trap a robin. As it lay in his hand, he felt a sudden rush, of a life at his mercy. He had planned to release it once it recovered from the anesthetic. Instead, as its eyes flickered back into consciousness and it began to struggle, his grip remained firm. His fingers slowly tightened around its throat, squeezing until its chest feathers were finally still. He disposed of the body, keeping just a feather, with which he started a new collection, discarding the others as 'fake'. By the late 1940s, Kenneth had left school and started working as a busboy at a local diner. He had also escalated to larger prey , like squirrels, racoons and dogs, becoming skilled at customizing the anesthetic dosage for each. In early 1954, a young man went missing and the town was turned upside down in the search. A few months later, Kenneth's father, while doing some work in the crawlspace under the house, found a cigar box. He broke it open and saw, to his horror, that it contained feathers, animal paws, and a man's finger. Returning from work, Kenneth saw his father leaving the crawlspace with a cigar box in his hands. He turned on his heel and never went home again. After a few weeks of living rough, he encountered a traveling circus and, with his prodigious strength, was hired to work the ropes. He assumed a new name: Jeffrey Hawk. Suddenly surrounded by a close-knit community, "Jeffrey" had to learn to socialize. He donned a new personality like a disguise, quickly becoming known as charming and helpful, and was welcomed into his new family. Over the next decade, he stayed with the circus, traveling to the length and breadth of USA. But, with the itinerant life providing few repercussions, he fell into bad habits. Drink, junk food and drugs, he indulged all of them to excess. For a time, these vices were enough, but then his old urges returned and his nomadic existence became a cover for him to resume killing. He stole clothes and makeup from performers, fashioning a disguise that would let him get close to his victims before he anesthetized them, bringing them back to his caravan, where they would awake to find themselves bound and at his mercy. He would finally get to have his fun, mentally and physically torturing them, their screams fueling him, before being lost in the night. Once their strength was at its lowest, he would carefully examine their fingers, searching for the prettiest, running them over his tongue to find the tastiest. Once he found the best, he would cut it from their hand proudly add it to his collection, disposing of the rest of the body as pointless waste. Men, Woman, young, old, he didn't care. The essence of a good collection is in a variety, in the memories and stories they evoke. He removed the costume less and less, shedding his old personality with it, fully embracing the clown, his true self. With time, he became complacent and sloppy. A victim managed to work free of her bindings while he was sleeping off the drink. She escaped, screaming for help, and he awoke to find the rest of the circus bearing down on him. He whipped his horse and the caravan disappeared into the night. Since then he has roamed the country, a parasite who could always be found at a carnival or circus, but who would never been seen on any playbill. He lured those brave, or foolish, enough to come near, trapped them and moved on before they could be found missing. Somewhere along the way, he left the ordinary roads of USA behind him, traveling through a veil of mist and entering a new realm. It was a place of transience and impermanence, perfectly suiting the life he had chosen to lead. Feeling more at home than he had in his entire life, he set up a camp and waited for his first visitor. Perks These are Perks which start off only appearing in The Clown's Bloodweb. After achieving Level 30, Teachable versions of these Perks can be found: * Bamboozle - Level 30 * Coulrophobia - Level 35 * Pop Goes The Weasel - Level 40 If obtained other Killers are able to find the Clown's Perks in their Bloodwebs from that point on. The Clown's Perks, Bamboozle, Coulrophobia & Pop Goes The Weasel, provide vaulting advantages and negatively impact Survivor Healing speed and Repairs. Load-out Abilities Add-ons Achievements There is currently 1 Achievement related to The Clown. Customization Head 150px-GK_Head01.png|Clown Smiles and Sunshine 150px-GK_Head01_P01.png|Bloody Smiles and Sunshine Body 150px-GK_Body01.png|Clown Smell My Flower 150px-GK_Body01_P01.png|Bloody Smell My Flower Weapon 150px-GK_W01.png|Madame Butterfly 150px-GK_W01_P01.png|Bloody Madame Butterfly DLC The Clown is currently part of 1 DLC package: Available DLC * CHAPTER VIII: Curtain Call Trivia * His Power is also referred to as "Gas Bomb" in the game files. *The Clown may be a reference to a real life Clown Killer "John Wayne Gacy". **John Wayne Gacy Jr was an American serial killer and rapist. He had sexually assaulted, tortured and murdered at least 33 teenage boys and young men between 1972 and 1978 in Cook County, Illinois he was then arrested and he spent 14 years on death row before he was executed by lethal injection at Stateville Correctional Center of May 10, 1994. Gallery Category:Killers Category:Original Killers